Her Changing Circumstances
by DemonsArePersonal
Summary: In a accident that guaranteed his death, she went to save him, however, he ended up saving her instead. But why? As the incident proves to have changed their lives, she comes to terms with her feelings and demands answers that he is unwilling to give.


Hi there! I've had this idea for quite some time and have finally gotten around to posting it. This is actually suppose to be the second chapter of the story as the result of an accident the spies and Tim Scam were in where Sam goes in to save him, but he ends up saving her instead... I decided to post this first because the idea for this sequence had been in my mind for so long.

Well, hopefully, if this is any good I will post a prequel to this chapter and all the stuff that will happen later.

* * *

Sam dully opened her eyes and saw… absolutely nothing. The ceiling, or at least whatever dictated the void above her, was white. More accurately, it was like she was looking at white clouds, except there weren't any distinguishable forms visible, just whiteness. Staring at it made her light-headed and her temples began to throb. She hadn't known a pain quite like this one, where the pressure in her head blocked out any feeling in the rest of her body. She tried to stretch her calf muscles to regain a sense of blood circulation, but to her shock, under what she felt were sheets, she couldn't. Realization hit her when not a single attempt to move the rest of her appendages worked. As if she were completely paralyzed, Sam began to panic until discovering that she still had control of her facial muscles and features. "Thank god I can still talk…"

At the sound of her voice, something or _someone_ stirred with the coming of footsteps. A familiar face hovered above her vision, partially blocking out the white void. Hair hung down the face, revealing eyes Sam had become accustomed to seeing. "Sam…" he spoke, his voice sending proverbial shivers down her paralyzed spine.

"Scam…" she said in an exasperated voice. "Where am I? And… why are you here?" She couldn't understand the calmness in her own voice; it was so unusual in his presence. But now… maybe it was her headache, or the whiteness around her that slowly numbed her senses and welcomed a fellow soul, any soul, perhaps.

"Sam… you're in a coma… this is your subconscious." His words oozed like honey, so different from the Tim Scam she knew so well. The wickedness and malice in his face was not there, instead he looked calm and serene.

"My subconscious?" Though Sam would never think twice about believing what Tim Scam said, she knew he was telling the truth. She remembered the mission and the accident that followed—how she went to rescue Scam, but was saved by him instead… and there was no other way to explain the placid version of the man who looked down at her with what seemed like worry in the water of his sea-foam eyes. "Why can't I move?"

His tone became nonchalant, and tilting his head, he said "You've just experienced a great deal of trauma, maybe that's why?"

As much as her dizzying mind raged against the idea of confronting him with questions and witty remarks, she couldn't help but quip: " I've faced fires and you before. You—countless times."

He frowned; obviously she didn't understand what was happening to her. "The mission is not the cause of your trauma. Tim Scam…well, I suppose he is the cause."

"Please, don't refer to yourself in the third person. As my brain is right now, I can barely concentrate on what you're saying."

"I'm not Tim Scam, you know that."

A strand of hair swept itself in her face, irritating her right eye. She fluttered her eyes open and close to get the stubborn strands to move."Wha-You're not the real one?"

"Please, Sam, concentrate. I don't know if I'm real or not, Sam." He touched her head and continuously stroked her forehead and her hair back. "I mean, the logical answer is that I'm a manifestation of your subconscious. I'm the Tim Scam that you know, the one that lives in your mind." The calming effects of his hand stopped. "However, I may not be the real thing."

Sam let out a groan, sick of his little mind games. "Don't try to confuse me; again, I can hardly understand you as it is. My temple is throbbing." He was quiet and continued to stare down at her with the same placid expression he wore since she awoke. After a while, Sam spoke again, "Why would I conjure you up, hmm? I hate you"

His lips parted, at a loss for how to explain the situation to her in the state she was. "I don't know exactly why you would conjure me up, but it's probably because of the trauma you've suffered at his hands."

Her anger was boiling over, but sadly she wasn't able to express it as feircly as she would have liked. She moved her face to the left and away from his gaze. Looking at her shoulder, and now comprehending the absolute surrealism of her situation, she sighed. "Stop with the trauma already. You—he has made my life difficult, but he hasn't scarred me or anything. You make it sound as if he's done something unspeakable to me."

"You know that's not what I mean. You know why you're this way, why I'm here, just face it."

Sam shook her head, still facing away from him."What do you mean? Please, just tell me because I really don't know and I don't have the capacity to think about it right now."

"Tim Scam hates you."

"I know that part. Skip ahead," she said flatly.

"He hates you and you hate him. He wants you dead. Yet, he saved you. He—me, that part of him you know, saved you. Why, Sam? That's why I'm here, I think. Why did I—he, save you?"

"I don't know. How could I possibly know? You tell me. Why did you save me?"

"Ah, there's the problem, Sam. I can't tell you that."

"You know, I'm getting sick of your answers. They're only leading me in circles.

"I'm sorry that I'm not the real Tim Scam. That's why I can't tell you anything more than what you already know, or anything your subconscious has suppressed."

Sam was furious. She spun her head around at him and yelled, "Then what good are you?!"

"You tell me."

"Ugh." She slammed the back of her head against the pillow twice, hot tears streaming down her face, but she couldn't understand why precisely. She scrunched her eyes so that she wouldn't see his face anymore, but when she opened them—blurred as they were from her tears—he was still there, looking at her with an unchanging expression. In a voice that struggled between tears and rationality she said, "If you're the Tim Scam that I know, then why are you acting like this?" A weary smile appeared on her lips. "Why aren't you trying to hurt me? The Tim Scam I know would use this opportunity to hurt me."

"'Hurt…You make it sound so much more tragic than it is in reality. I wonder why…." His faced roamed hers, and though it would seem like he was taking in every part it, Sam knew he wasn't. He couldn't have been at more peace, more indifference.

Sam couldn't stand the silence between them. Undoubtedly, none of this was real, but her heart still thumped loudly in her chest because his gaze was uncompromising. She spoke again, building up courage with every word. "Y-y-you didn't answer my question."

"Right, of course." He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "I'm not _hurting_ you because your mind isn't prepared for any aggression. Or, perhaps, this is what you want me to be."

"I want you to look at me the way you are?"

"Yes." He smiled. "This is what you've always wan—

She turned away from him again and wished so deeply that she could grip the sheets under hands and contract in pain. "Stop right there. Don't say anything more, please."

"Mhmm…" His eyes fell

"Why am I paralyzed?"

"The trauma."

"Ugh… you're almost as annoying in my subconscious as you are in real life."

"You're under shock—

"Of course I'm under shock, I was just in a freakin' fire!"

He looked at her intently. "That's why your physical self is in a coma, but your subconscious is shocked because you can't fathom why he saved you. Why I saved you."

Tears started to form in her eyes once again, but this time she looked at him as unwavering as he looked at her. In a voice that cracked towards the end, she said, "Can you help me?"

"Of course." The manifestation of Tim Scam sat down on the right side of her bed without breaking his gaze, looking at her over his shoulder. He slowly bent down, and cupped her cheek and with his right thumb stroked it for a moment. He leaned down slowly, his eyes softly closing when they were inches from her face, and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. The kiss was sincere, and he did not break away from it.

She, too, closed her eyes. The touch of his lips against hers was a warm feeling that settled her heart and mind. She didn't refuse it; it was so welcome that the warmth it gave in turn was what urged him to stay. She wanted him to stay; she didn't know why or how she was letting it happen in the first place, but all of that didn't matter, she didn't care for anything else other than this moment. They didn't need an intake of breath for even a single second of what seemed like an eternity of being bound to each other. It was as if time had stopped, or as if they were both dead. None of it mattered.

The second Sam could lift her finger, the kiss was broken. Sleeping beauty had awaked from the perpetual halt she was in. He slowly moved away from her face, wrapping his hand behind her back and around one arm so that he could help her into a sitting position. Once that was done, he released her from his hold and returned to his sitting position before the kiss.

Sam could see now, that aside from her bed there was nothing else. There weren't any walls, any furniture, just the white void and the man sitting on the side of her bed.

Now, Sam was calm. "Why did you kiss me?"

He seemed to think for a second, and then looked at her. "Because that was the only cure to your paralyses, a kiss was the only way I could help you."

"I'm not a princess locked in an eternal sleep."

"It was the only cure you wanted." Sam looked down at her hands, both fidgeting together for lack of any other diversion from the words he had just spoken. He began again, placid. "You wanted that kiss. You've always wanted that kiss."

The realization of what had just happened hit her and she began to doubt the judgment that allowed her to be kissed by this man. "That's not true, you're lying. Maybe at some point in my life I wanted it, but not now, not ever since then."

The face that had for so long been indifferent, with only a slight ting of worry, had changed. His calm composure had changed and he arched his back. Looking at her with eyes that were alive,

in a serious tone he spoke again, "You're trying to run away from your desires, Sam, but you can't do that here. This is the one place where you can't hide from yourself."

"Don't say anymore, please. I-I just can't handle it," she uttered, her voice rising in her throat when she felt a sob come on, but she kept it in, she had to.

"Sam, the real world doesn't matter here. This is your mind as you lay on a hospital bed, probably surrounded by the people who love you. You can do anything here, admit anything here, and it'll all be forgiven because it doesn't hold to any real world ideals. At least here, of all places, admit what you know in your heart, mind, and body."

It took her awhile to take in everything he said. But the only words she could get out were: "Do I still love you?"

His gaze had become slightly tense. "Love is a strong word, Sam, don't throw it around when you're not sure."

She became angry. She was so confused and frustrated with herself that she couldn't sort out her feelings into words. "Fine, then. Why don't you tell me? You should be able to do that much, shouldn't you?"

"Yes, I can do that." He took her hand into his and softly caressed it with his thumb in a soothing back-and-forth motion, making her calmer than she was before.

"You wanted so much to get my attention. You had a crush on me, and wanted that feeling to be reciprocated, but it didn't happen. I turned out to be the bad guy and it troubled your heart. It wasn't something you couldn't handle, but you haven't gotten over it since then. You hate me, but the part of you that still holds feelings for me is locked up in here," he gestured around and above him, "in your subconscious, suppressed because you believe it's morally wrong to love someone like me."

Sam looked at him, and with a small, weary smile tugged up to one corner said, "So, you're my unfinished business?"

"Yes, I'm the feelings you still have for Tim Scam. And finally, you're willing enough to face me."

"Doesn't that mean I should somehow erase you from my mind?" In a humorous manner, she said, "should we be fighting right now and when I defeat you you'll permanently be gone from my feelings?"

"I'm sorry to say, Sam, but I'll never leave you, not completely. You just have to make peace with me and I won't bother you, but I'll always be here." In a soft tone he said, "You can't erase any part of who you are, and I am a part of you." He leaned towards her again and placing his hands on her shoulders, kissed her. This kiss was shorter than the last, but so much warmth passed through her body, to her core, that she leaned into him a little. It lasted a moment, until he pulled back and smiled a tiny, sincere smile at her.

For a second, she was dazed and confused. "What was that kiss for?"

He smirked, and endearingly said, "To help you forget, I suppose."

After an initial pang of pain, a sad smile played on her lips as she looked down at her hands and lap. She welled up with tears again. "To continuously touch me in such an intimate way, I won't be able to forget you. You'll only be increasing my longing."

He lifted her face with his hand and looked determinately into her green eyes, wiping away her tears. "I'm trying to resolve the unresolved feelings you have for me. You needed me to be this man who would love you the way no one ever has. Maybe, this wish fulfillment will help you to move on."

Sam smirked and slowly he dropped the hand that lingered on her face. Though she knew that her conscious mind would never be able to understand Tim Scam as he was now, she didn't care. Here, she was free to express all those feelings for him that she had locked away in her Pandora's box a long time ago.

"I don't want resolved feelings and I don't want reality. Even if you're a manifestation of my mind, I just want to stay this way with you; I want your tender kisses that I've always longed for."

* * *

So that was a lot of dialogue, but I think it was appropriate here.

Please **REVIEW **to let me know if this story is worth continuing. I actually have the entire story planned out, and don't worry, she doesn't stay in a coma forever-just this chapter and a bit of the next (if there is one?).

So REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW :D :D ;D **


End file.
